Operation: Red Revelation
Event Information Red Lokust LSD}} Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Tri-Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( & ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions per Faction Track ( ) . ****Faction Track Allie : Corpus [[Sentinels]] Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing any Faction Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and a single Faction Track. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions ( ) * : **Awards or Omega Romero Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *'' '' is the 10th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust faction as the antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm - ( #11 ) ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon - ( #16 ) ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) - ( #22 ) ( Jan 2014 ) ***Operation: Wildfire - ( #44 ) ( Nov 2015 ) ***Operation: Frostbite - ( #45 ) ( Dec 2015 ) ***Operation: Aftermath - ( #46 ) ( Jan 2016 ) ***Operation: Remnants - ( #47 ) ( Feb 2016 ) ***Operation: Red Exodus - ( #85 ) ( Dec 2018 ) ***Operation: Metamorphosis - ( #86 ) ( Jan 2019 ) *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *'' '' start was delayed by 24 hours due to Server Issues. **Original Start was schedualed for Februrary 21st at 10am. Event Firsts & Records * : ** * : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Red Revelation - ( Official ) * * * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages RedRevelation-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 RedRevelation-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 RedRevelation-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 RedRevelation-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 RedRevelation-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 RedRevelation-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features RedLokust-NPC-Units.png|Red Lokust NPC Units SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Romero Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc RedRevelation-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RedLokust-FactionTraits.png|Red Lokust Faction Traits RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|+ 6% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #55 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event RedRevelation-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions RedRevelation-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals RedRevelation-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Corpus.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - RedRevelation-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Sentinels.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - RedRevelation-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Survivors.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - RedRevelation-F4-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions Faction Target 4 Gallery - Event Shop HardToKill-LargePic.png|Hard To Kill Romero Epic Tech ArcticRomero-LargePic.png|Arctic Romero Romero Epic Tech CommanderRomero-LargePic.png|Commander Romero Romero Epic Tech RedRevelation-LargePic.png|Red Revelation War Trophy RedRevelation-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-RedRevelation.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 6 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-RedRevelation.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 10 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-RedRevelation.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 14 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-Tech-RedRevelation.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-GenI-RedRevelation.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 5 ArmsCache-Black-GenII-RedRevelations.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 3 Rolls : 3 Gallery - Faction Track Prizes RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons Three_Hero_icon.png|Main Track Target 1 Cricket_Base.png|Main Track Target 4 Sasha_Base.png|Faction Track Target 4 Video Navigation Category:A to Z